


A Normal Life at Hogwarts

by kaci_jada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeform, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Universe, His name is Albus Rubeus because fuck Snape lol, Hufflepuff, Im sorry I love her too shes my fav character but I need to for plot, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Regulus is recognised as the true hero of Gryffindor because Snape was a fucking dick, Sirius and Remus live, Slytherin, Swearing, Tonks is dead, and they dont talk like they are posh people in the 70s, snape is dead tho rip lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci_jada/pseuds/kaci_jada
Summary: I feel as if we don't see a lot of normal student life in hogwarts (and also, like, people who are specifically not straight and white) so I'm using some OCs to show how I imagine normal witched and wizards would go about their daily business.





	A Normal Life at Hogwarts

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**'Chirp chirp chrip!'**

The sound I wake up to every morning. The sound of Hummy my beautiful and apparently magical hummingbird buzzing and chirping by my ear to ensure that I don’t wake up late for school and that I do actually get up during my depressive episodes. I sleepily open my eyes to see his big black eyes staring at me and little wings flapping at 12 beats per second, the various shades of green, blue and purple gleaming in the morning light. I feel him pecking at my hair to further persuade me to get out of bed.

“Ok, ok, I'm awake. Morning, Hummy” I croak as I tickle his neck in thanks.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t think of a better name for him” I glare in the direction of my friend and one of my dorm-mates, Sabiha Bakhtar.

“Well shit it was 4am, I was 11 don’t bully me” I lazily retort as I reminisce our first night at Hogwarts, three (and a bit) years ago. We were all too nervous to sleep because of the day that awaited us; Me, Isla Linzee, June Kapoor, Sabiha Bakhtar and Wendy Mae sat on the many pillows ripped from our beds and strewn on the floor in a circle under the faded yellow and black blankets we tied to each other and then to the bed posts to make a huge fort with me cradling a tiny blue egg the size of a jellybean (don’t worry, the shopkeeper put various protective charms on it to ensure it wouldn’t be cracked) as we discussed what I should name the bird that was due to emerge soon.

_“You should call it Blue! Like it’s egg!” June says cheerfully._

_“Nooooo call it Megatron, you need it to be cool to make up for its small size” Sabiha declared proudly. I roll my eyes at the obviously overly-tired girl._

_“I’m not naming my bird after a freaking transformer, Sabiha.”_

_“What’s a transformer?” Say Wendy, June and Isla simultaneously as me and Sabiha chuckle._

I don’t remember much else of the various ridiculous suggestions but I remember that moment they all came to a halt as we hear a quiet crack and I feel the little egg shaking. We all sat on the edge of our pillows as we impatiently waited for the little chick to pop out. It took about 3 minutes for him to fully break out of his hard cocoon of whatever material eggs are made out of. I remember feeling like a new mother as the little featherless creature broke free, I think I cried but I don’t know if that was because of pride or the fact that it was 4am. As soon as I saw the little baby hummingbird a metaphorical light bulb lit up my mind:

 _“_ _I’m going to call you Hummy” I whisper as I lovingly look at the tiny, dark-skinned naked tiny bird chirping_ _in my hands, not even noticing the cytoplasm leaking from the egg onto my hands._

“I think Hummy is a cute name, it reminds me of honey.” Says Wendy who is tying her yellow and black striped tie around her collar as an enchanted brush combs her hair.

“See! Wendy likes it!” I say as I button up my shirt while smiling triumphantly at Sabiha.

“Whatever Liza, get dressed before we’re – no, Sharit for the last time leave my pins alone.” Sighs Sabiha trying to get the pins out of her cat’s reach while trying to hold her hijab in place.

“Can y’all shut up its 7:00am and I haven’t had any tea, if you want to talk go to the common room”  I hear Isla say disgruntledly from her bed, when I finish putting my skirt on I turn around to see her full clothed in her uniform and robe lying on her bed glaring into the distance. **She will never be a morning person**  I think as I tie my hair into my signature afro puffs.

“Come on Isla we can go downstairs and get you some tea, I’m ready as well and can protect you from the dreaded morning people.” I hear June say sympathetically. Isla groans and falls out of bed to put her shoes on as a response.

When I finally have my hair into two even puffs Hummy perches on my shoulder and nestles against my neck as if to say ‘please don’t leave meeee’, despite him waking me up every morning he doesn’t really like me actually going out, but as soon as I put my shoes on he accepts his fate flies off my shoulder and chirps the last goodbye of the morning before flying out of the window. I’ve always wondered what he does throughout the day but he always brings back some berries from his adventures. I watch Hummy go before leaving my dorm and to go straight for the barrel passageway with June and Sabiha and walk to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> They all brush their teeth after breakfast because they aren't savages like some of y'all out there


End file.
